


how goldfingers turned into elvensong: light tales from the dark forests;

by paranormal_youngster



Series: "Long Fairy Tails and Sharp Elven Teeth" [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bards, Drabble Collection, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Style, Fantasy, Gen, High Fantasy, Magic, Original Character(s), Tricksters, a cycle of fairy tales, fairy kind is a dilf and no one will tell me otherwise, i also allude to d&d sometimes because that's my source of inspiration, that are kinda connected but not really
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranormal_youngster/pseuds/paranormal_youngster
Summary: Иногда правда диковиннее вымысла, а каждая история здесь - чистая правда, такая же истинная, как и тот факт, что эльфы все еще живут в лесах и спутывают детишкам длинные волосы в колтуны. Все они были записаны покорно вашей слугой, Дикой Элвенсонг, в девичестве Голдфингерс, в детстве "эй ты"; читайте этот труд и как мою научную работу, повествующую об обращении с эльфами и подобных им, и как заметки барда, балладами об эльфах и их проказах зарабатывающем на жизнь.Это все, что оставлю я после себя, как уйду в свое последнее путешествие, дорогой читатель: все мои песни записаны и разыграны, все мои ученики обучены, а лес и его король зовут меня, уже который год, погостить.Читай. И пусть истории о воздушном народе живут в рассказах так же долго, как сами эльфы и феи живут на этой земле.- Д.
Series: "Long Fairy Tails and Sharp Elven Teeth" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145051
Kudos: 1





	how goldfingers turned into elvensong: light tales from the dark forests;

В доброе старое время - а оно и в самом деле было доброе время, хотя было то и не мое время, и не твое время, да и ничье то время, такое уж оно старое, люди были еще совсем молодым народом, трава была зеленее, а феи жили в лесах так же вольно, как олени или косули. Древний их народ, неприметный среди листвы, и сейчас живет себе между древесных корней, да только раньше их было куда больше, чем нынче: они любят цветущие луга и звездные ночи,а сейчас в мире стало что-то слишком шумно, грязно и довольно тесно.  
Но если и сейчас можно напороться на никси, плескающуюся в луже или брауни, метущего пол метелкой из душистого иван-чая, то раньше, совсем уж раньше, неосторожный путник мог напороться на целый придворный корт, ступающий под трубы и флейты по своим делам. Дела у фей что тогда, что сейчас, совсем уж не человеческие дела: может они и устраивают балы, как наши короли, да вот только балы фей совсем уж другие.  
И есть на земле один человек, что знает, каково на эльфийских балах - Дика Золотые Пальцы, подруга эльфийского короля каждый сезон уходила играть с маленьким народцем и тетешкала пикси, прячущихся под лопухами, как своих детей.  
  
Но все с чего-то начинается; в конце-концов, когда-то и Дика была просто ученицей Диклана, и глухие леса была опасны для нее, как для всех иных прочих.  
Ее история началась с того дня, когда она неосторожно уснула рядом с холмом; а все добрые люди научены, что спать рядом с холмами дурная идея. В конце концов, феи, что все еще живут на земле, именно под землей строят свои города и дворцы. И если уж ты засыпаешь под холмом, не опирайся на землю спиной и не переворачивай распятие резьбой вниз.  
Но Дика была слишком уставшей: у нее были свои дела, рано утром ей нужно было вставать. Все как у людей.  
  
Людей вокруг, когда она открыла глаза (маленькие спригганы тыкали в нее острыми веточками, словно пиками), не было вовсе. Представившись девам чести, помогшим ей подняться на ноги и отряхнуться от летней пыли, Золотинкой, (чтобы хоть где-то были у нее деньги и золото), никогда ведь нельзя давать свое имя феям, девушка решила пойти ва-банк. Незачем давать решать свою судьбу какой-нибудь придворной даме, что смотрит на тебя как на докучливую муху только потому, что уши у тебя не острые, или скучающему охотнику, что пожелает лишь поскорее отделаться от тебя да пойти праздновать дальше, если можно представиться самому королю.  
К ее удаче, лесной король и сам хотел видеть Золотинку: стоило посмотреть на наглую смертную, которая вот так ввалилась в его спрятанный посреди трав и корней дворец в самый разгар празднества, вместе с пожухлыми нагретыми солнцем листьями, прежде чем казнить ее.  
  
Однако, девушка совсем не планировала казнь на сегодня. Представ перед королем и откланявшись, как подобает любому вежливому господину или госпоже, Дика-Золотинка заговорила первой:  
\- Мы можем сыграть в игру? Я слышала фе... - Она осекается, чувствуя суровый взгляд из-под кустистых бровей, и закашливается, прежде чем поправиться. - Воздушный народ любит игры. Особенно те, которых у них нет.  
\- Которых у них нет?  
По затемненной зале, что освещали лишь светляки да кристаллы, приглушенным раскатом грома проходится шепот: низко гундят притаившиеся между корней скрученные, уродливые богглы и звонко перезваниваются смешками пикси и никси. Светящиеся кошачьи глаза внимательно смотрят в темные, человеческие.  
\- Ткани этой мантии старше твоих прадедов. Эти деревья видели первых людей. Каких же игр у нас нет, смертная?  
\- "Две правды, одна ложь."  
  
Если до этого придворные лишь шептались, то теперь возгласы прорезали тишину подземных сводов холма, как ножи прорезают шелковую ткань: пара особо впечатлительных фрейлин даже хлопнулась в обморок, сшибая ветвистыми рогами кубок-другой с подносов остроухих мальчишек-пажей. "Да как она посмела", скалится один из генералов, и ее острые зубы лезвиями сверкают из-под красного капюшона. "Чудовищно...", мягко вздыхает хрупкая, как первоцвет, обер-шенк, в задумчивости вырывая ягоды подснежника из собственных волос. "А вот раньше люди были куда менее наглыми", качает головой суровая и прекрасная придворная колдунья, убирая пыльцу со своих прекрасных лиловых роб.  
\- Я вижу, ты знаешь, куда пришла и с кем связалась. - Довольно замечает король.  
\- Я вижу монарха, из чьего рта не вышло ни единого лживого слова: а ложь интересна тем, что так похожа на правду. Попробуй разбери.  
\- Три моих придворных, на любой вкус, сыграют в твою игру; хочу знать, насколько мудрые леди и лорды меня окружают. - Король согласно кивает, срывая три лепестка лютика из своей ветвистой короны. - Победишь - отправишься домой. Проиграешь - яд цветов в моих руках подадут с вином, что убьет тебя.  
\- ...Хоть попробую эльфийское вино напоследок. - Усмехается Дика-Золотинка и кивает. А что ей было еще делать? - Согласна. Кто хочет быть первым?  
  
\- Я хочу, я хочу! - Эльфийка-виночерпий, белая, словно подснежный цветок и высокая, словно молодая березка, выступает из толпы первой. В каждом ее движении грации, словно у кошки, а в глазах - бездонная красная пропасть, блестящая, как гранатовые зернышки. - Говори.  
\- Говорю: пока я шла сюда, не щадя сапог, прошла через мертвое дерево, больше чем человеческий дом с соломенной крышей, через мост из камня и щебня и через болото, где свои симфонии квакали лягушки. - Загибает пальцы девушка, подсчетом задавая меру, а затем поднимает глаза. - Ну, решайте, что из этого правда, а что нет.  
Она видит, как в красных, как у мотылька, глазах феи блестящими искрами вспыхивают азарт и любопытство; тонкие стрекозиные крылья вздрагивают в такт белым ресницам, а тонкие когтистые пальцы цепляют вышивку на рубашке, вытаскивая алые и золотые нити.  
\- Болото! - Выдает она с жаром. - Две правды, одна ложь, а значит...  
\- Неправильно. Откуда здесь, в лесу, каменный мост? - С триумфом заключает девушка, не без удовольствия наблюдая, как дергаются острые уши с пушком на конце, когда придворная дама в смятении цепляется за свое платье-листок подснежника. - Любите вы, воздушный народ, слова как есть. Так уж и быть, на будущее подскажу: порядок не имеет значения.  
  
По толпе придворных, словно рябь по воде, снова проходится волна шепота и тычков локтями; молодая рыцарь в красном капюшоне, натянутом на глаза, резко подымается с места.  
\- Да как это, не имеет значения? - Рычит она, хватаясь за рукоять меча, а затем, покидая свой древесный трон, вросший корнями в пол, подходит ближе. - Ну давай, теперь моя очередь.  
\- Два из трех остались.  
\- Плевать!  
Дика-Золотинка смотрит на острый меч, на тугие косы, выбившиеся из-под влажного от крови капюшона: в зеленые, как темная трава под соснами пряди искусно были вплетены желтые, красные, оранжевые герберы, придавая их хозяйке сходство с рычащим львом, что лапой готов забить добычу.  
Смотрит, а затем улыбается.  
\- Хорошо, так тому и быть. Мы уже условились, шла я через болото и через поваленные деревья. И повстречались мне на дороге девушка-мотылек, чей рот полон загадок, а пыльца может отвадить смерть, рыжеволосый странник, которому открыты все двери и князь орхидей, со стрелами острее пера поэта и глазами, печальнее осеннего неба. - Снова загнув три пальца, она оперлась на торчащий из землистой стены корень, укрытый мхом. Ух, учитель Диклан бы так ей гордился, после того как надрал уши за то, что она сунулась к эльфам в первую-то очередь. - Ну, что теперь не так?  
\- Не мог там быть князь орхидей. - Победно ухмыляется фея, обнажая ряды острых, как у волка, зубов. Пахло от нее кровью, костром и, совсем уж немного, влажной звериной шерстью; и девушке она очень нравилась. - Потому что он бы пристрелил такую простушку, как пристрелил бы ошалелого зайца. Верно, Алваро?  
Ухмылка перерастает в хмурые брови и недовольно поджатые губы, когда ответа не следует через секунду, две, три, а затем малиновая мантия и вовсе скрывается где-то в толпе.  
\- Ах ты собачий сын...  
\- В общем-то, я единственный странник сегодня. - Примирительно завершает девушка, совсем не обижаясь, когда красный рыцарский плащ тканью шлепает ее по плечу, а его носительница быстро уходит, с силой отталкивая мальчишку-пикси, придерживающего кубок с вином какому-то лорду; тот ойкает, чуть не падает и тут же прячет голову от подзатыльника под затылок. - Следующий.  
  
\- Я буду следующей, начну и закончу. - Вдруг подает голос придворная магесса, тенью выходя из-за королевского трона; шлейф ее платья фиолетовыми-с-золотым ирисовыми лепестками еще долго тянулся по полу, после того как она прошла с пьедестала по ступеням вниз. - Я срываю звезды с небес и отдаю их светлячкам, беру паутину и превращаю ее в сети. Попробуй меня обмануть.  
\- Ну раз уж вы умны, то и я буду поумнее, из уважения к вашей светлости. После всех этих знаменательных встреч, устав и утомившись, легла я под плодоносящей дикой яблоней, среди молодых нарциссов, поспать, как глядь: вижу шпили башни волшебника из синего, красного, всякого камня и мрамора. Не успела я подумать, как красиво сверкает она в ночи - заиграли и загудели трубы, и чувствую я, как тянут меня спиной вперед, прямо к вам на бал. - Она снова загнула три пальца, выжидающе глядя на фею. - Можно называть.  
  
\- Первое ложь. - После долгой, вдумчивой паузы, серьезно говорит колдунья. - Не плодоносят яблони, когда цветут нарциссы, а особенно посреди жаркого лета. А значит, не ложилась ты спать, а даже коль и легла, то не уснула бы надолго.  
\- Не зря у короля есть придворные маги, внимательные и мудрые: правильно. И все же, два против одного, а значит я победила. - Довольно улыбается девушка, кивая каждому слову. - Придется вам, королевский двор и его король, отпустить меня домой.  
Повисает тяжелая тишина: десятки, сотни глаз и лиц, ожидая ответа, повернуты в сторону короля фей, что, вместо того чтобы быть мрачным, как грозовое небо, был не злее летнего ночного ветра, срывающего листья с деревьев да покалывающего случайного путника за скулы.  
  
\- Что же.  
Он поднимает свою руку, длинным зеленым рукавом сметая суетливых пауков и жуков, что возились рядом с древесным троном, и дает отмашку. Толпа фей, феек и эльфов расступается, как расступается под полной луной море.  
\- Теперь моя очередь сыграть, напоследок, раз уж есть у тебя раз, когда ты проиграла. Ты пришла сюда на своих двоих, держа лютню за плечом. Уйдешь сюда на четверых: брось под ноги ветку жимолости, превратится она в черногривого скакуна, что вывезет тебя из этих лесов. Таково мое слово. - Когда король поднимается со своего трона, его терновый и золотой венец почти задевает высокие потолки дворца под холмом. - И если вернешься сюда, то больше пощады не жди: сыграв однажды, больше с тобой в игры играть я не стану, Золотинка.  
Слышится треск и грохот разверзающейся земли; лунный свет опускается на дам и королев, и птичье чириканье проникает в тайные залы. Проход свободен, но девушка никуда не торопится.  
\- Третье неправда.  
\- Что?  
  
Золотые глаза с узким зрачком в который раз за эту длинную ночь встречаются в темными, янтарными-человеческими; суровое раздражение монарха не способно прикрыть его искреннее удивление.  
\- Третье неправда, потому что не было вашего слова после и не было игры, что я предложу. А главное... - Она поправляет длинные волосы в тугом хвосте, разворачиваясь на каблуках дорожных сапог, и в прощании поднимает руку. - Ничего мне не будет: я вам понравилась.  
  
И под гулкий, добрый смех короля фей, Золотинка отправилась дальше, по своим делам.

**Author's Note:**

> очередной рекап сессии, который превратился в потенциальный стилизованный цикл несвязанных друг с другом сказок.
> 
> в фике присутствуют ссылки на: шотландские сказки и баллады ("там лин", из которого я надергала цитат и зачинов, например), самых разных видов эльфов и фей (дриады, красные капюшоны и дальше по списку) и любимые цветы моей группы в днд.  
> спасибо, что вы есть у меня, ребята.


End file.
